


love words

by crowaion



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, light mentions of other ships such as hibirei and chiamido, this is for you rain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 20:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4849868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowaion/pseuds/crowaion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"so it was this kind of song, huh?"</p><p>well, you were the one who taught me how to feel this way.</p><p>(using 100 theme fanfiction challenge from deviantart ; song title and various themes inspired by ai kotoba/ai kotoba ii)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. introduction.

**Author's Note:**

> the challenge list: http://ribonsnlace.deviantart.com/journal/100-Theme-Fanfiction-Challenge-229521749
> 
> ai kotoba and ai kotoba ii are deco*27 songs created using the software music program vocaloid.
> 
> hc'ing that they are childhood friends for the sake of my desires.

**i.** introduction

There's something magical about meeting the one you're destined for. Subaru had always thought he'd sense it, that the minute they met eyes he'd know he'd be with this person for the rest of their lives. It'd be perfect -- the dreamy story he'd always read about in books before bed.

His gold frisbee knocks into another boy's head while he's lost in fairytale thoughts and immediately he's pulled back to reality, focused, yelping in shock and spewing out apologies towards the other. The other boy grumbles that it's fine as he rubs his aching forehead and stands up straight, holding out the toy to it's owner, of which he'd retrieved from the ground for him. They meet eyes and Subaru swears, to this day, that it felt like a slow motion movie scene right then.

Sure, he was only nine. But even kids can believe in true love, right?


	2. eyes.

**ii.** eyes

His eyes were always focused. To Subaru, it felt like that no matter when he looked at Hokuto, his friend always knew what he was going to do, how he would do it, when, and so forth. Hokuto had his whole life set before him, with all the pawns to get him there. It was simply the luck of being born into a naturally successful family -- though Hokuto was surely someone who could achieve anything regardless of social status and birth, because he had the determination and drive to get where he wanted and needed to be no matter the odds.

And yet his eyes were also so guarded. The way you look into an ocean and can't clearly see to the depths of it and so you're filled with curiosity, wanting to go deeper and _deeper_ and know everything they held within them, even the scary things, especially the beautiful things. You wanted to love it all, because it was all so powerful and enchanting.

He fell in love with those eyes, the very ones he'd looked into years ago as a child and knew he'd love the person behind them forever, and he only fell deeper into the beautiful blue they held every single day of his life.

Did Hokuto ever look at his eyes the same way?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i might reuse this theme later on, for the sole purpose of covering hokuto's pov on this. who knows.


	3. cat.

**iii.** cat

"Hokke, I found a cat!"

The sliding door is pushed open and then shut and the soft click of claws and paws hitting the floor echoes within the quiet clubroom. The cat, although not uncomfortable with Subaru, shakes itself as if content it's finally free from the energetic boy's clutches and scampers over to Hokuto, naturally jumping onto and curling up in his lap with a contented purr.

"Aw, that's my spot..."

Sharp eyes cast a glare in his direction, "You shouldn't have brought it in, then-- Actually, no! What am I saying? First and foremost, this is _not_ your 'spot', Subaru."

"Sure it is!" Subaru chirps, plopping down in a seat beside Hokuto's, "I claimed it like... uhmmm... years ago! You haven't let me lay there yet, but someday...!" He adds that last part with a dreamy sigh, only to be flicked on the ear by his beloved friend and longtime crush.

"Shut up, you need to focus on learning our new song, not having weird fantasies." Hokuto scolds, returning to reviewing said song's lyrics, mumbling the words beneath his breath, delving deep into his work yet again that he doesn't catch Subaru watching him, gaze full of affection, or really register how he's subconsciously stroking the street cat's fur.

_So Hokke's a cat person. Suiting! Guess I'll have to teach Daikichi to like cats... ☆_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think i like writing from subaru's pov, hm.


	4. abandoned.

**iv.** abandoned

"Akehoshi hasn't been at school today."

Hokuto looks up from his work and meets Mao's gaze, as calm as ever.

"That's blatantly obvious, Isara." His reply is curt and clear.

"... You aren't worried? I'd be worried if Ritsu didn't show up all day." Mao sighs, "Shouldn't you--"

"Check on him?" Hokuto finishes, already stuffing his things into his bag and standing up his desk, pulling the bag onto his shoulder. "You don't need to tell me to do what I already plan on doing, you know."

"Ah. So you're in perfect sync then..."

"Go pester Ritsu." Hokuto snaps, moody when embarrassed as usual, quickly making his way out of the classroom (ignoring Mao's laughter), down the hall, out the building, and leaving the school behind him.

When he gets to Subaru's house, he finds his friend on the porch, seated on the floor, staring down at it blankly. Hokuto walks over, sitting down beside him, completely undetered when Subaru drops his head onto his shoulder.

"Daikichi ran away..."

"... Oh." Of course, Hokuto's never been good with words but Subaru cracks a smile, the first one he's shown all day.

"... You think he won't come back? Like dad?" His voice is a barely audible whisper now, eyes burning from the aching pain of tears threatening to fall. But they lose their chance to drip down for a moment when Hokuto throws an arm over Subaru's shoulders in his rough manner of doing things, tugging him close in an awkward yet familiar and comforting side hug.

Subaru only has a second to be shocked before Hokuto's words warm his heart, causing hot tears to spill out naturally, out of happiness and sadness mixed.

"He'll come back. No one's leaving you. Not Daikichi. Not your mom."

A pause.

"And certainly not me."

Daikichi came home, just like Hokuto said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHERE IS YOUR FATHER SUBARU TELL ME YOUR SECRETS


	5. misfortune.

**v.** misfortune

Before the two of them had even started on their path to idolhood, when they were about middle school age, they had a lot more freetime. Back then, their time wasn't so taken up by rehearsals and plannings and appearances and so forth. They had time to just have fun and be normal kids, before the fame kicked in and changed how they lived forever (although, in Hokuto's case, he was already well-prepared and distanced from others).

During this time, on a cool Summer night, the two of them went to a festival together.

"Hokke, you're always so good at these games!" Subaru complains, shoulders drooping visibly with depression as he loses yet another round, while his best friend expertly hits every target before him.

"You're just slow, Subaru." Hokuto snorts, though he smiles faintly, and most wouldn't be able to tell, but after years of being together, Subaru knows. He can hear it and see it instantly.

"I guess so..." He mumbles, casting his gaze away from Hokuto's expression towards the prizes, "But! What're you going to choose!?"

"You brightened up so quickly, even though this isn't your win..." His friend sighs, though he looks up too and shrugs, "Don't know."

"Hmm. I'd choose that cat plush personally. It looks all grumpy, like you. So you'd get along, right?" Subaru snickers, dodging the hand Hokuto uses to swipe at him expertly, completely in sync. "I'm gonna get us snacks! Meet me at the taiyaki stand once you choose, okay? Don't take too long, Hokke, or I'll leave you behind!"

Subaru runs off laughing then while Hokuto clicks his tongue, turning his gaze back to the items displayed before him. His eyes focus on the stuffed black cat Subaru pointed out earlier and, almost shyly, he asks for the toy, forcing down the blush he feels will come because of the stall owner's smile. It'd be weird walking around with a toy like this but...

"Hokke," A bright voice calls out and he's snapped from his reverie, "Hokke!"

"Stop calling for me." He grumbles.

Subaru giggles, "I was talking to him." He points at a worn and old stuffed toy of a black cat and Hokuto's face goes up in flames. He reaches for a nearby pillow on his friend's bed and launches it towards him, so nervous he can't even register Subaru's laughter anymore.

_So he kept it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> misfortune is so vague here. basically subaru has bad luck at certain kinds of games, but it's okay. hokuto compliments him and levels it out.


	6. mischief managed.

**vi.** mischief managed

"Wahhh, Akehoshi, please.... Could you listen..." For a renowned producer, she's so gentle and timid that it astounds Hokuto. Her tone is even so soft and shy that no wonder Subaru ignores it and keeps running around wildly, having the time of his life by simply living.

Mao laughs uncomfortably, unsure of what to say or do and Makoto seems to simply enjoy it all, not exactly egging Subaru on, but not exactly helping the girl who's _trying_ to assist their unit.

Releasing a sigh, Hokuto stands up and -- in perfect time -- yanks at the back of Subaru's collar as he laps the room again, effectively ceasing the boy's nonsense.

"We have work to do." He hisses and Subaru doesn't falter in the slightest, big blue eyes sparkling up at him, stupid grin still plastered on his face.

"Okay, Hokke. ☆ Anything for my beloved future wife!" He says it so surely, so happily, that Hokuto immediately reacts in his usual rough embarrassed way, shoving the orange-haired boy and snapping at him.

"Stop saying stupid things!"

"You guys argue like an old married couple... I wanna be like that with a girl someday!" Makoto sighs dreamily, smiling just as brightly as Subaru grins.

"You think so too!? Thanks, Ukki. ☆ I hope we have a wonderful future together!"

"I said stop saying stupid things!" Hokuto shouts again and this time he isn't interrupted by Makoto or Subaru, but the brunette girl giggling softly.

"You're really good at controlling Subaru, huh...?" Her smile is radiant then and he swears he _hears_ Makoto mentally trip over himself.

"... I guess so." He mumbles, grunting when an arm is thrown over his shoulder.

Subaru winks at the startled girl, happy as can be. "That's why we're destined for marriage, producer!"

"I SAID STOP SAYING THAT."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my true hetero colours show... yes... i am all about makoto/producer


	7. under the rain.

**vii.** under the rain.

"It's raining, it's pouring, it's all so very boring...!"

" _The old man is snoring_. That's how it goes."

"Ah, would you know? Because you're an old man? On the inside!"

A book smacks against the back of Subaru's head and he whines out loudly, dramatically, as he rubs his head and playfully pushes against Hokuto's side, who smirks in response.

"Whatever. But we can't go outside right now. _I'm_ the only one who brought an umbrella and it doesn't fit _two_."

Subaru beams, "That's what makes it romantic! Snuggling up close!"

"No." Hokuto responds firmly, "... But I'm not leaving you behind either."

"You love me so much!" Subaru says, "You are _so_ catty, Hokke. You act like you don't care, but you really do, huh?"

"When have I ever implied I don't care about you...?" Hokuto grumbles, looking rather annoyed by his friend's comment.

"Haha, no, don't worry, Hokke. I know you care, even if you're really weird about it." Subaru brightens up, then, when Hokuto visibly lightens up himself. "We're so different, yet we're kind of alike. But it's because we're so different and so alike that we can get along."

He steps in front of Hokuto, hands clasped behind his back, smiling vibrantly. "You agree, right?"

He doesn't meet his gaze, looking away immediately, mumbling his words. "... On second thought, let's go." Hokuto pushes forward and Subaru whines out that he'll get soaked but Hokuto opens his umbrella underneath the awning and looks over his shoulder, waiting.

"... I'm not going to invite you under. You usually just invite yourself after all."

Subaru blinks a couple times in shock before rushing over before Hokuto can change his mind, hooking his arm with the other's. The entire way home he's laughing and teasing and Hokuto is grumbling and complaining. But it's just the way they are, how they'll always be. And that's perfectly alright with them.

Like sunshine and rain. Sunlight and starry nights. Blue skies and deep blue seas.

That's everything they were.


	8. rainbow.

**viii.** rainbow

As they're walking towards Hokuto's house, having decided to hang out for today, Hokuto pauses and moves the umbrella, looking up at the now cloudless sky.

"Rain's stopped."

"Mhmmm! Isn't that great? But I wonder..."

"You wonder what?" Hokuto mutters as he closes and wraps up the umbrella, shoving it into his bag. When he looks up, he sees Subaru smiling gleefully at the sky. "What is it?"

"Hokke, it's a rainbow! I love rainbows, they're so shiny! I wish I could ride one... Maybe if I could, I'd find tons of shiny gold coins at the end!?"

"Hn. I guess." Hokuto replies, walking along. "C'mon or I'll leave you behind."

Subaru lingers for a second before he rushes after the other, clasping his hands behind his neck as they walk side by side now, at perfectly synced pace. "Y'know! Hokke, I love rainbows for more reasons than what I said."

"Oh? Why's that?"

"Rainbows appear after rain and the sunshine brings them out, right? It's kind of like you and me." Subaru says, tone surprisingly gentle. "I think even if we're opposites, we can work together perfectly. Like Hibiki wants to spread love all around to everyone across the universe, I want to show them what we can do."

He pauses before slowly, hesitatingly adding, "... I want to show everyone _our_ 'rainbow', Hokke."

"... You're surprisingly profound sometimes, Subaru." Hokuto laughs softly, "But that's a nice thought. And a good goal... for an idol."

"Hehe, yeah!"

Sunshine and rain. Sunlight and starry nights. Blue skies and deep blue seas.

They were those things.

But _together_ they made rainbows, together they lit up the world, and always, never failing, they'd meet at every sunset -- as equals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ONLY REMEMBERED WHEN I FINISHED THAT RAINBOWS ARE A GAY THING AAND I FUCKIGN well. this will lead up to something for sure. be prepared for that


	9. relaxation.

**ix.** relaxation

The very second the clock strikes and signals the ending of the school day, everyone is immediately rushing to leave. While the classroom fills with the sound of other voices and things being packed away and the hall fills with the very recognizable sound of the Oddball Trio beginning their usual madness, Subaru, for one, leans back in his seat and throws his arms back, cheering, "It's Golden Week! Yesss!!"

"We still have work to do." Hokuto says, putting his things way less frantically and more organized than most of the others rushing to get out. "It may be break, but we still have appearances, even if it's not fully fledged and amazing, like full idols."

"Hokke, you're such a downer! We still get to go to the beachside for it, y'know? Isn't that exciting!?"

"We'll be up against _fine_ , you know."

Subaru visibly deflates then, giving out a weak chuckle. "Okay, yeah, we will be. Tenshouin's real powerful, Himemiya's a hard hitter, Fushimi's charming, and Hibiki's unstoppable but... I mean, even if we _do_ lose, I think we'll do great. And besides I believe in us! Also we shouldn't go in thinking negatively, right? Let's use our free-time while we're there to unwind, so we don't over-stress."

"Ha. You can be persuasive and smart at times too? Good to know."

"Heh, I just can't wait to see you in a swimsuit, all shirtless and dripping wet, Hokke!"

Cue a book flying towards him, smacking him in the head.


	10. heaven.

**x.** heaven

It's a peaceful day, so perfect it almost feels suspicious. At least, to Hokuto it does. Mr. Grumpy always assumed the worst. But, for now, everything seems alright and he assures himself there's no need to feel so on edge, continuing to read his book while Subaru lays on the grass beside him, smiling up at the sky.

"I wonder what Heaven is like." He mumbles.

Hokuto falters, eyes flickering towards Subaru, but only for a moment, as he quickly returns to his book, "That's a weird thing to suddenly say."

"Is it?" Pushing himself up, he shifts closer to Hokuto and looks over his shoulder at the book he's reading. It's complicated, he notes, but he plops his head down on his friend's shoulder and tries to understand it anyway. "The cloud looked like it was lined gold, and I always thought that was a signal that was Heaven's Cloud, you know? Do you think Heaven's all gold like that? I hope so."

"Does that really matter?" Hokuto sighs, "You're not going there anytime soon. Not on my watch, that is."

"Wahh, of course I wouldn't leave you so easily, Hokke. ☆ We have to go to Heaven together! It wouldn't be as _sparkly_ without you." _You make everything around you sparkle and shine. Or maybe that's just the way I see you._ "Besides!"

"Hm?"

"I'm already in Heaven."

"Oh? Well, good for you, then."

_Because I'm with you, like this, everyday, Hokke. ☆_


	11. sixty-seven percent.

**xi.** 67%

"I wish we were older." Makoto sighs, swirling his chopsticks around in his ramen. The four boys were on lunch break, relieved to take a break from all their practicing and shoots and whatnot even for just a short while. "Then we could go out to drink and have fun and meet cute girls."

"Or boys!" Subaru chimes in, pausing from shoveling huge mouthfuls of rice down his throat.

"And anyone inbetween or out." Mao adds.

"None of that really matters, though." Hokuto frowns, eyebrows furrowing. "Right?"

"Hokke, you're so innocent~" Subaru coos, leaning over from his seat beside his friend to nudge at him playfully, "It _does_ matter!"

"Yeah, Hokke, you just need to go out more." Makoto says, ignoring the glare he receives.

"Whatever. Just hurry up and finish so we can get back to work on time." Makoto and Subaru reply to him with a cheerful yet dramatic ' _yes, sir!_ ' while Mao simply laughs softly. They lapse back into silence, the only sounds being the faint noises that confirm they're eating until Hokuto speaks up again, "Oh. Speaking of, what time is it?"

Subaru immediately drops his chopsticks dramatically and rummages through his bag to find his phone, pulling it out, gasping. Of course, Hokuto's eyes widen, confused and curious. "What is it, Subaru? Are we late or something?"

"Nope! My battery is sixty-seven percent."

"That's not bad. Why'd you gasp?" Mao asks.

"I was hoping it'd be sixty-nine!"

Subaru's just lucky Hokuto is kind enough not to pour hot ramen all over him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had no other idea for this theme leave me be


	12. expectations.

xii. expectations

So apparently he wasn't obvious way back then, when he said he wanted to show the world their 'rainbow.' Well, he couldn't expect much. This was Hokuto, of course, and he was more oblivious than people could tell. Subaru knew that better than anyone else, having grown up with him.

A deep sigh comes out from his lips -- and he wonders briefly how long he was holding in such a sigh for -- as he reviews it all one more time and grabs a nearby pillow and covers his face with it, wondering if he should scream out his frustration with his longtime stupid crush. But he refrains, not wanting to wake his mother or startle Daikichi, because it's nearly two in the morning and he doesn't want to cause a commotion.

He sits up, letting the pillow fall from his face, now grabbing the childhood stuffed cat (dubbed Hokke) and cuddling it close as he drifts off to sleep, finally.

_"Subaru, I-I... I think I... love you..."_

_"Wahhh, Hokke. ☆ How cute...! I..."_

_"A-Actually nevermind what I said...! I'm leaving!"_

_**SLAM**. "Hokuto... I'm not letting you get away."_

_"Subaru...!? Mmpf...! A-ah... Subaru... Subaru..."_

"... aru... Su... Subaru...! _Subaru!_ **Subaru!!** "

"Wh-What!? Yes! Here! I'm present!" Subaru yelps as he flies up, looking around wildly only to realize he's in his classroom. He'd fallen asleep at his desk. Thankfully uncaught, however, for it seems class is over. Akiomi-sensei would've chewed him out endlessly.

"You fell asleep." Subaru turns his gaze to see Hokuto looking pretty peeved with him. But he simply grins sheepishly and scratches his cheek.

"I guess I did...! My bad. You'll help me review what I missed, right? Hot tutor Hokke! ☆"

Hokuto rolls his eyes but nods, waiting and watching as Subaru gets ready to leave. "What were you dreaming about, though? You had this stupid smile on your face. A bathing in money dream again?"

"Hummm..." Subaru looks away, begging all Gods to ever exist to not make his face flame up, because he remembers, good and well, what he was dreaming of. "S-Sure?"

Hokuto quirks an eyebrow up, "Do you not remember?"

"Y-Yeah..." He lies, following his friend out the classroom. All the while, as they walk home, he tries not to meet Hokuto's eyes or look at his face in general, hoping he doesn't notice how off he's behaving, because...

_D-Do your lips really taste like vanilla and cinnamon, I wonder...?_


	13. flowers.

**xiii.** flowers

_"Hokke!" A young boy calls out, bounding up to another boy, all smiles and sunshine while the other seems particularly grumpy._

_"Stop calling me that." The other boy scowls, "What do you want?"_

_Undeterred_ _, the first child removes his hands from behind his back and drapes the object he had within them on the second boy's head, watching as it slides down to his neck, like a necklace. "I made this for you!"_

_"Wh..." His eyes narrow, nose scrunching up in distaste. "What is it, Akehoshi?"_

_"A flower crown! 'Cept I made it too big. But it's for you! Do you like it, Hokke?"_

_"Once again, my name is Hokuto." The child, Hokuto, sighs. He receives a giggle in return and he resigns himself, at this point, to this nickname for the rest of his life. "It's... nice. I guess, albeit big."_

_"I'm glad you like it~ And call me Subaru, okay? Akehoshi's all stuffy!! You're not an old man, Hokke, we're like... barely eleven!"_

_"Hm... I guess so."_

"Hey, Hokke, what's up? You've been off in space for awhile." Subaru calls out, waving his hand in front of Hokuto's eyes. "Did you finish what you were making? A flower crown, right?"

Hokuto shakes his head, clearing his mind before nodding to Subaru, lifting the finished crown up and dropping it on Subaru's head, where it, in it's big size, slides down to his neck like a necklace. "Something like that."

"It's not even a crown, Hokke!"

"... No, but I'm just returning the favour."


End file.
